


Their Secret

by I_llbedammned



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Historical References, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a hot day and Steve Rogers comes back to the tent after a mission hoping to spend some time alone only to to find his friend Bucky there, masturbating.  He has had feelings for his friend before and Bucky is out to cause trouble while the rest of the troop is off on a mission.  That combination leads to things getting very heated quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alba17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/gifts).



The day was hot and the sun was high in a cloudless sky as Steve Rogers walked back to camp. Steve's clothing stuck to his body as he walked his way back from the scouting mission. Though he loved fighting the good fight as much as the next man he was glad that he had finished the mission ahead of everyone else just to have the opportunity to take a quick rest his tent at the very least to get some shade above his head. Well, calling it his tent might have been a bit generous since he shared it with three other guys but the dingy canvas propped up with poles was the closest thing to a space to call his own out here. His muscles ached in the way that only a job well done could make them ache as he walked and he looked forward to getting some time to himself. Steve knew that they were doing good work for the whole country, but sometimes he wished that he could get a few minutes without having to be the symbol for everyone to lay their hopes on.

Much to his chagrin he heard the sounds of movement in the tent as he approached and he felt a bit annoyed despite the fact that he knew that it was other people's right to be there as much as his. He controlled his annoyance as he rationalized his emotions away to the heat before he opened the flap unceremoniously and stepped in.

"Woah! Hey!" Bucky yelled as the tent flap opened, moving a pillow to cover his crotch. "Don't people knock anymore?" As he recognized who it was he relaxed a bit, the tension easing from his body and a crooked grin coming over his face. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I did my work." Steve said, going over to his bed roll and putting down his helmet and other gear. He grabbed a canteen out of his bags and took a long drink from it. He bent down to take off his boots and he said jovially. "Don't you have a job to do as well?"

"I did it!" He said, justifying himself under Steve's skeptical glance, "Now if you don't mind, I'm in the middle of a much bigger mission right now."

Steve looked up and placed aside his boot to see Bucky remove the pillow from his crotch and reveal his cock, fully exposed and erect. Steve made a sound of repulsion and looked away, but Bucky just extended a hand down and began to stroke up and down the shaft while looked at a piece of paper on the ground. "You can either keep watching or get out, but it has been far too many weeks without any release for me to care." He laughed, "Not like it's the first time you saw me do this anyway, right?"

It was true. When they were much younger Steve and Bucky had been very close, each of them looking out for the other. As they grew up together they had gone through the awkward stages of puberty together too. One day they had decided they were going to steal some nudie pictures to see what the big deal about them was. They started looking at pictures of topless women giving blowjobs to well muscled men, magazine photos that they had stolen from a stand in the city, and were admiring the scandalous pictures when they had both started to get excited. 

At first they tried to conceal their overly eager erections, not meeting eye contact and trying to will them away. Eventually Bucky had lost his patience for shame, declaring that they were only human and they shouldn't be embarrassed for doing what came naturally. He had pulled out his dick and began to stroke it 'til eventually the weirdness of the moment had faded and it just felt natural. Steve had unbuckled his pants and began to stroke his own length, but ended up kind of fumbling as he had never tried to pleasure himself before. It was so bad that Bucky had offered to lend him a hand, an offer which Steve had gratefully accepted. 

They had never really spoken of it since that day, allowing it to just fade to the background of their relationship ‘til now. When trying to explain it to himself, how one thing just lead to another and it felt normal, Steve could never come up with a decent explanation. It wasn't like either of them liked men, Bucky's taste in loose women certainly would speak for itself, but for some reason Bucky had always been the exception to Steve. He had banished any thoughts of doing more than that with Bucky early on since neither of them was interested in getting crucified in the public eye. It wasn't like he could speak of that day to anyone even now, Steve knew that it would be the end of his military career if it came out that he might have once gotten off with another guy's help and in the old neighborhood he had gotten beaten up often enough without having to deal with the stigma of being accused of loving another man. He hadn't come this far just to throw it all away over some confused feelings and odd circumstances.

Steve looked away at the khaki walls, but did not leave the tent. Now that he was in the shade the idea of going out into the sun seemed like going back into Hell itself, or so he told himself though part of him did want to turn his head and watch. "You do what you have to do. Just don't expect it to end like last time."

He heard Bucky laugh, "Aw, why not? Seemed like you had fun the last time."

"I was an idiot kid who couldn't figure out how to work his own equipment. Wouldn't exactly call it fun." Steve could hear the soft sound of Bucky's had sliding up and down his shaft and tried not to think of what those hands could do to him now that they were both more experienced. Steve could feel a small stirring in his own groin that reminded him of just how long it had been since he had some release of his own, but he tried to focus on other things. It wouldn't do to get caught now, to have all the unwelcome attention of the entire troop on them both accusing them of being homosexual. He needed to be a symbol for the country and he didn't need that bad press. Maybe if he repeated that often enough it would start to make sense to the primal part of his brain that was currently controlling his body.

"Exactly. You'd know better now, maybe even be able to help me out a bit."

Steve snorted, "You need some help alright, but I don't think I'm the one to give it to you."

Bucky laughed lowly at a joke he thought better of saying. The tent lapsed into silence once again save for the soft sounds of flesh sliding against flesh and Steve thought that the matter was closed. When Bucky started to talk again his words sounded like a challenge, "At least come over here and take a look at this picture. It has got to have been a while since you got off. Might do you some good, take the edge off you know."

He was about to admonish him again when Steve thought about how long it had been since he had gotten off. Fighting had taken up all of his time, rescuing people and killing Nazis had been going on for months. He hadn't even thought of anything sexual in a very long time; fighting left him so tired that most days he just passed out for a few hours and other times he didn't want to get himself excited and become frustrated when he was unable to act upon it. Here was an opportunity to do so and he was sure that Bucky wouldn't judge him for joining in. Who knows how long it would be before he would have another opportunity to relieve some stress like this? "Alright, I'm coming over. Just don't start groping me."

"I won't touch you or nothin' unless you ask real nicely."

Steve looked away from the tent and made his way towards Bucky who was currently grinning like a lunatic. He took a seat next to Bucky but the quarters were tight and his right leg rest against his friend's no matter how he shifted. Shrugging it off he turned his attention towards the picture that the sergeant had laid out before him, figuring that if they were close enough to jerk off together then they were close enough to sit with legs touching while they did it.

It was another magazine picture of two ladies, one blond and the other a brunette who looked shockingly like Peggy Carter, both wearing army hats on their heads and nothing else. They were in front of a plane and the blond had a large grin on her face as she bent low to lick the brunette's slit. The brunette had her hands buried in the blonde’s hair with her red-lipsticked mouth wide in ecstasy. Steve had to admit that it was a good picture and he let his imagination run wild ‘til he could feel his cock rising as he thought of everything that those two ladies could do to each other, picturing the moaning of the brunette as she squirmed beneath the blond and fondled her own breasts. The idea of putting himself in the middle of the two of them and they strove desperately to get each other off made a thrill go through him. His eyes closed so that he could immerse himself deeper in the fantasy.

He could feel the cloth of his pants begin to grow tighter as he thought of kissing them both and having their hands extend down his pants to begin to stroke him. His own hands moved to his belt, undoing the star and tossing it behind him towards his bedroll. Buttons were undone to loosen the pants and he put a hand down the front to stroke himself with strong strokes. He let loose a groan involuntarily as he began to work himself up and down, feeling just how long it had been since he had the opportunity to do anything sexual. The other hand moved to pull down his boxers to free his member fully.

"Yeah, you like that, don't you?" Bucky growled, causing Steve's eyes to open. He could see his friend's head was craned upwards with his head thrown back as he stroked himself faster and faster. The sight made Steve's cock twitch underneath his hands and he stroked himself a little faster as he watched his friend bring himself closer and closer to orgasm. Steve's eyes moved towards Bucky's cock, watching as the uncircumcised member pulsed and his mind moved towards how that would feel inside of him as it thrust forward. The images of the ladies were replaced with the images of his friend kissing him and running his hands over his chest.

A little time passed before he realized that he had been staring for much longer than a simple platonic glance at his friend as he stroked himself. It wasn't until Bucky's hands slowed down that he was aware that Bucky's eyes were now on Steve with a wide grin on his face. He quickly moved his gaze away and back to the ladies, but the images of Bucky's tongue on his still persisted in his mind. "Hey, Steve. I could really use a hand over here." Bucky panted.

Before he had time to think fully about what was going on Steve's right hand had reached over and began to stroke Bucky, who let loose a gratifying grunt and began to thrust into the waiting hand quickly. Bucky's hands moved over Steve's thighs and paused close enough to his cock that he could feel the other man's heat upon it. "You need a hand there?" he asked.

Steve nodded and Bucky taunted him, "Think you're gonna have to ask nicer than that if you want me to do anything for you. I don't understand nods."

"Please give me a hand, Bucky." He groaned in response, his voice coming out husky when he spoke.

"Alright, I guess that's good enough this time around." He responded before his hand knocked Steve's away. He gripped Steve's cock firmly and began to slowly stroke it up and down. Bucky's hands felt much better than his own even though the same motion was being done; in fact it felt far better than it had any right to. He tried to move his hips to make Bucky stroke him faster and was reprimanded, "No rush, big guy. You'll get yours in time."

Steve's eyes eased closed as he restrained himself from diving upon Bucky with both hands and tearing clothing off. He knew that would be a bad decision to act on those impulses, yet the logic behind staying his actions seemed less and less important with every stroke. From beside him Bucky let loose a cry and came roughly into Steve's hand. He moved himself free of Steve's grasp and readjusted his grip before continuing on with his ministrations after a brief pause.

When he felt Bucky's leg move from beside him Steve's eyes opened once more. He could see Bucky now facing him looking at him with a glint in his eye as he knelt between Steve's legs as he continued stroking up and down the shaft. Steve met his eyes and leaned in to give him a kiss, which was returned gratefully. The feeling of Bucky's tongue in his mouth, the fantasy he had in his head coming true was almost enough to make Steve come right then and there, but he held himself back if only to make the moment last longer. Bucky whispered in his ear. "There might be something else I could give you. I'm feeling very patriotic and want to do a job for my country." 

"What kind of job?" Steve asked, breathing coming out roughly.

"It's a top secret mission, but you can trust me that it will be for the good of the country." He leaned in for another kiss and moved his hands underneath waistband of the skintight pants of Steve's uniform. With sure hands he moved them lower ‘til they came off completely and tossed them aside. Slowly he moved his head downwards ‘til his face was before Steve. His tongue ran up the length of his cock once before taking the whole thing into his mouth. Steve's blonde head went back and he had to bite back the urge to cry out in pleasure. Bucky's tongue pressed upwards into the shaft and it wasn't long before Steve lost all control, coming hard into Bucky's mouth as he gripped

He lay backwards, reeling in the pleasant feeling of the orgasm as Bucky spat the come into a handkerchief. Bucky slid beside him after a short rest and Steve took the opportunity to run his hands through Bucky's short brown hair, holding him close. Part of him was convinced that all of this was a very vivid dream, but smell of sweat and dirt mixing with come was real enough for him. "Wow." Steve commented breathlessly as they broke apart. "That was really good." 

"I've had practice." Bucky answered and the implications behind that made Steve curious, but not curious enough to ask at the moment. It had been a while since he had felt this good after sex, so good that he pushed away the thoughts of the possible consequences or the fact that his friend had been with other men for a little longer. Steve could feel Bucky's length already raising once more as he placed another kiss on his lips and moving his tongue along the front of his mouth as a taunt. 

"I still have one more gift, if you want to spread those perfect legs of yours so I can give it to you." Bucky offered. His hands moved over Steve's ass, gripping it tightly with his fingers. Steve obeyed wordlessly and spread his legs wider to receive Bucky. One finger was slowly plunged inside of his ass, moving in and out as Bucky ran his hands through Steve's hair. Steve didn't hold back this time, quickly undoing the sergeant’s shirt and throwing it to the side so he could run his hands over strong pectoral muscles. 

Quickly his own shirt became too hot and Steve stripped it, leaving him completely naked. Hands moved over his body, followed by kissed placed on his chest, his neck, his shoulders, his arms. His own hands moved to strip his friend, stripping off his already unbuttoned pants and boxers to press them closer to each other. Another finger was plunged slowly into him, making his breath catch in his throat. Everything became a mass of heat and sweat; the only thoughts in his mind were that he wanted nothing more than to feel Bucky fully inside of him. His hips began to roll, and a third finger was thrust inside of him. He began to moan, but he tried to hold himself back lest he attract more attention to them than they were already attracting.

He gripped Bucky's hips hard and pulled him closer in tandem with him thrusts. For a brief moment the rest of the world melted away and it was just the two of them on the planet like the last survivors of a war that no one could remember the name of. Steve let the feeling flow through him, feeling lust, desperate release and love flow through his chest. His thoughts left him with every thrust ‘til all that was left was Bucky's cock moving inside of him, slowly but deliberately. His own length became erect once more and Bucky's hand was on his shaft, moving along with his hip thrusts. 

The captain grabbed Bucky forcefully and pressed a kiss upon him. Bucky responded by picking up the pace, thrusting his hip and moving his hand faster. The lust built up in Steve's chest, spreading outwards ‘til his whole body felt like it was burning up. Bucky broke first pulling back from the kiss to angle his thrusts more as he came and the force of the thrusts combined with seeing Bucky's face as he let go fully into Steve was enough to push Steve over the edge. He came with a rough cry, his come arcing onto his own chest as Bucky stroked him.

For moment they stayed in place, both of them with a fine sheen of sweat covering them and hanging over each other ‘til eventually Bucky pulled himself out of Steve. He got to work with a clean sock to clean his shaft, wiping it clean of the remnants of their exertions while Steve lay there watching him. Slowly the gravity of what they had done began to set in and he thought of what would be said if the rest of the troupe would say if they saw him naked with come on his chest in a tent with Bucky. They had broken a lot of rules, even if the sleeping with a guy thing did not return to bite them then sleeping with a lower officer rule would. He rolled to his knees and made his way over to his bedroll to grab a towel.

"Wouldn't use that if I were you." Bucky said, watching Steve and putting his underwear back on, "They'll ask questions if you use a towel. No one asks questions if they found you got off into a sock. They kind of expect that out here." Steve nodded, following Bucky's direction and wiping up his come and his shaft, trying to clean his hands. His friend tossed him his underwear as Bucky buttoned up his own pants. Quickly Steve followed in suit, now trying to calculate how likely it was that the others had made their way back and had heard them the whole time. Worries began to return back to him and he almost began to regret his decision, even with how good it had felt.

"Relax," Bucky said, lifting up a tent flap and letting in the sun. "No one's back yet. They'd be making a lot more noise if they were back. Hell knows they can't keep their mouths shut on a good day; forget about if they just heard any of that.”

Steve searched around for his shirt, finding it in another person's bedroll and turned around to see Bucky crawling his way towards him, his own shirt on but still unbuttoned. He pulled Steve closer, his tongue once more flicking Steve's and Captain America let himself relax into it. Steve apologized, "Sorry, just got worried. I'm not feeling any regret or anything but it would be-"

"Improper? Bad? Scandalous if anyone found out?" Bucky jumped in.

"Yeah." Steve said grateful that he didn't have to explain the consequences of what would happen if they were found out. "I don't know what just happened between us, but I don't want it to get in the way of the mission."

"I get that. We're out here for a reason, not just to get our dicks wet." Bucky said with a wink. "Though I am very glad that did happen."

Steve laughed despite his worries, "It was one hell of a gift. You give gifts like that often to commanding officers?"

"To commanding officers? Nah, you're the only special one of those."

"I feel honored." Steve said dryly.

"I'm the one who should feel honored; I got to fuck Captain America. I'm sure the girls back on States side would kill to be able to do that."

That got a laugh out of Steve as he pull on his shirt with a large star on it. "It's going to kill you not to be able to use that line with them won't it?"

"Even if I did tell them I don't think they'd believe me! I can barely believe that worked, let alone trying to convince someone else it worked!" 

"You make it sound like you had this whole thing planned out from the start."

"Hey, dreaming is the same as planning, right?" The realization that Bucky had been dreaming of the same things Steve had been was a gratifying one. It made the whole song and dance they had just performed seem less superficial than it would have otherwise.

The sounds of boot steps began to sound closer by followed by the raucous sounds of voices. Buttons were hurriedly done up and Steve slid his boots on. They looked at each other, locking eyes for a moment with words they had yet to say dancing on the edges of their tongues. "I'll go out first." Steve said austerely. "They'll expect to check in with me. We'll talk more later."

"You couldn't avoid me if you tried." Bucky answered with a laugh and Steve made his way out of the tent. It wasn't quite a moment to himself, but he couldn't be displeased with what happened. It would be their little secret dream, just a spot in time for both of them to share with no one else around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it came out well. I tried to use historically appropriate treatment of gay men and get something that would have worked in the canon of Captain America 1. I tried to use some of your likes and integrate them into the story.


End file.
